Believe in the Unbelievable: Infection
by Breaking the Remix
Summary: Secrets cause Eevy Quinn to have an interesting relationship with those around her. Plagued with dreams that have seemed to haunt her for far too long, Eevy soon finds herself in the midst of a battle where she can't find her place. HellboyOC HAITUS
1. Prologue: A Dream Within a Dream

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

**Summary**: Unlocked secrets cause Eevy Quinn to have an interesting relationship with those around her. Plagued with dreams that have seemed to haunt her for far too long, Eevy soon finds herself in the midst of a battle between two worlds she can't find her place in. HellboyOC

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. Hellboy belongs to Mike Mignola. I DO, however, own Eevy Quinn, Martin Laurence, etc. and if you steal them I will google your house and kill your family.**_** )8C ****_Hehe Just kidding! … or was I?? _O:**

**Chapter Title**: A Dream Within a Dream

**A/N**: HEY GUYS. **:D** It's been a LOOOONG time, has it not? Hehe, well, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry that its taken me forever to get this out, but I had started rewriting the beginning chapter earlier, but I had to get my computer wiped clean because it had a virus on it. Turns out my friend had downloaded some **not-so-nice stuff** onto my computer and got it infected. And of course I've had finals as well as last minute assignments due for school. **ANY**whoshewhatsits, I just wanted to thank all those who have been patient and stuck with me through all o' this. I understand if you had given up on me. I almost did. **D:** But with **RENEWED VIGOR,** I type once more! Of course I _MIGHT_ not be posting as often as I would like because I have a JOB NOW. **8D** happy happy joy joy for moi!! But I will do my best to post often, thanks guys! **C: **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"__**All that we see or seem**_**_  
_**_**Is but a dream within a dream**_." - _A Dream Within a Dream_ by: Edgar Allen Poe

Eevy smoothed out her dark brown, four buttoned duster. The long coat ended at about her knees showing off smooth legs covered by hose and tipped off with a black flat. Her brown hair was clipped in the back, like most woman had it, and a navy blue tilt hat adorned her crown, decorated with a small bow off to the side of the rim. She turned down the hallway when she heard loud and clambering rushed footsteps. Eevy smiled when she looked into the red face of her long time friend:

"Martin, if ya don' hurry luv, we're gonna be late." She smiled, her plump lips stretching delicately with her face, decorating the edges of shimmering white teeth.

Martin fell in step beside her as she ruffled the light blue scarf placed around her neck. "Easy for you to say," he mumbled between breaths. "You always seem to be done within minutes. How do you do it?"

Eevy just giggled, looking up at her friend. Martin was a tall and lanky fellow, with a moderate build and an angular face. His hair always fell messy atop his noggin and his eyebrows were thick, but never seemed to grow together, only up towards his hairline. His grin had a boyish charm as he stared back down at his colleague.

Evey had more delicate features compared to the man next to her. Tiny hands and a small nose gave her a petite charm. But the fullness of her waist and thighs showed a strong and indulged woman, not unwilling to fight for what she wants.

"I do it with practice, luv, and maybeh if you did a little more of it we wouldn' always run twenty minutes late for everythin'. You cannever tame tha' mop anyways." Eevy chuckled, tousling his already wild hair.

Martin laughed, swatting her hand away. "Point taken! So, have you got the notes ready?"

"Right in mah coat pocket, like always." Eevy nodded, getting slightly irritated with the echoing of her heals against the marble as well as Martins galloping dress shoes against the stone.

Finally they came to the flight wing of the temporary American base. Oping the double doors, Eevy and Martin came face to face with three battle planes and one cargo plane, as well as soldiers running back and forth across the wing.

"Over there," Martin said after a moment of searching, pointing to three richly dressed men and woman. "That's sure to be where he is." Nodding, the two walked over to the small group, Eevy clinging to Martin's gentlemen stretched arm.

Eevy studied the three, remembering their information, like pulling a page out of the vast index that was her memory and reading straight from their file. '_Professor Malcolm Frost, from Blackfriar's College, stateside._' He was one of the two men residing in the group, the woman standing next to him wore a nipped waist suit, along with a cross pinned securely in her ruffle of neck-scarves. '_Lady Cynthia Eden-Jones, supposedly England's top medium._' She looked pompous with her nose held so high in the air and her large bosoms stretched as far from her body as she could get them. She was the lone female of the group.

Then came the last man. '_Trevor Bruttenholm "Broom," a Paranormal genius._' His attire was a black suit, slightly worn around the elbows and knees, with a white button shirt, bow-tie holding the collar tightly together. Prayer beads hung from his hands, cross dangling at the end of the trinket.  
Approaching the group, their talking immediately ceased and an awkward air formed around them. Eevy tightened her hold on Martin's arm, who cleared his throat, nervous smile appearing on his boyish face. "H-hello, Martin Laurence, Paranormal Expert. My assistant, Eevy Quinn." Keeping a stoic face, Eevy nodding politely. "We were called here by you, I believe, Mr. Broom."

The man smiled, a fluffy goatee decorated his chin, and nodded, motioning them to move forward closer. "Yes of course, I expected you to be much older, from the way you wrote." Martin chuckled, glancing down at a grinning Eevy.

"I always told her she wrote like an old buzzard." Smacking his chest, Eevy pouted before turning to Broom with a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Proffesar." Broom smiled, taking her outstretched hand and turned it slightly to kiss the top of it. Eevy giggled, a light blush creeping over her face. "On, my! Whot a gentleman you are."

Broom grinned, pulling his hand back to his side once Eevy delicately removed hers from his grasp.

Martin coughed, causing the focus of the conversation to turn back to the matter at hand. "Yes, well, we were told of a strange being that passed through the portal Rasputin created." Broom nodded, "Is it still alive?"

Broom smiled gently. "Of course, I can't see why he wouldn't be."

"Will you fetch 'im for us, Professar?" Eevy asked politely, moving a stray strand of hair out of her face. The young man complied, nodding before turning from the group and heading to a door in the off right section of the hanger.

The few moments the professor was absent his colleague's filled in Martin and Eevy of what exactly happened that night.

"So, he just appeared?" Eevy asked in confirmation, arms crossed over her small chest, feeling inferior compared to _Miss_ Eden-Jones. Eevy was fully aware of why she was still a Miss.

"Yes." She hissed, staring off into the area behind Eevy's face, "There was a presence of anger, and a loud yell filled my mind. There was a shift in the universe, the other side was there, abandoning him in this world for an unmentionable duty he must fulfill."

Eevy nodded, though the woman seemed to hold herself as one with the center of the universe, Eevy agreed with every word she spoke.

"Eevy," The young woman snapped her attention to Martin, who motioned her over to Broom who had returned, but seemed to be holding a small bundle in his arms.

Eevy smiled, jogging over to the two while Malcolm and Cynthia stayed behind, watching them with little interest. Eevy looked up at the two men with a smile of anticipation before glancing at the small being in Broom's arms. A delighted gasp escaped Eevy as her hands flew to cover her mouth. "Oh, Martin! Look at him!" She brought her hands down to lie gently over her chest, "He's beautiful."

Eevy's eyes softened as a pair of yellow eyes gazed back at her curiously. His large stone hand grasped at the air as he held onto Broom's neck with his normal looking one. The soldiers had dressed him in over-sized clothing, but had kindly attempted to make them flit by wrapping a small belt all the way around his torso, and by rolling up the sleeves of the button up shirt he wore, as well as his oversize pants that had a slit in the back for his tail. He cooed at Eevy curiously, cocking his head slightly at her.

Eevy giggled while Martin chuckled at her obvious maternal instincts that seemed to be jumping into her system.

Eevy stretched out a petite hand towards the red boy who shrunk into his fathers side, slightly wary of this new person. Eevy smiled gently, "S'olright, little one. I'm not gonna 'urt ya." The calmness of her voice soothed the young boy as he watched her carefully place her hand over the side of his face, stroking his cheek gently.

The boy closed his eyes and grinned, leaning into her hand while his tail curled in delight. She had soft hands. Suddenly he made a curious sound, climbing over his father and into the quick thinking arms of this strange new person. He cuddled into her form, head laying at the base of her neck while he seemingly purred.

Broom and Martin chuckled. "Hellboy seems to have taken a liking to you Miss Quinn." Broom smiled, a twinkle in his brown eyes.

Eevy looked up as she supported Hellboy on her hip and rubbed his back soothingly. "Hellboy? Tha's whot you called 'im?" She giggled slightly.

Broom laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in a move that matched the tone of his voice. "Well, the soldiers agreed on the name."

Eevy's eyes softened as she gazed down at the small child who looked back up at her with curious yellow eyes. He grinned, making another strange sound as he gripped her coat tighter in both his hands. "Hellboy," she whispered, nuzzling her forehead against Hellboy's softly who pushed back into her gently with a content look on his face. "What a wonderful boy you are,

"Hellboy."

"Hellboy?"

"HELLBOY!"

Hellboy jerked awake from a peaceful sleep, his snore stopped mid-through causing him to snort a few times. "Gruhh," Hellboy grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "W-what. What??" Hellboy looked over a little dazed at Clay who shook his head at the demon. Hellboy just blinked. "What?"

"Get up."

Hellboy swung his legs over the side of his bed and shivered when his bare toes touched the tiled floor. "What's going down?" Hellboy yawned, stretching his arms above him and popping a few kinks in his back out.

Clay turned to him with a lazy smirk painted on his face.

"It's show time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N**: Yes, I know it's not _EXACTLY_ the same story as before. I made a few changes that made sense in my mind. **x)**

Well, there you have it! Chapter one of (_hopefully_) many!

Rewritten and re-thought.

DEAL WITH THE AWESOME. **:D**


	2. I and my Annabel Lee

**Story Title**: Believe in the Unbelievable

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM. I do own, however, Martin Laurence, Eevy Quinn, a few other characters, and this plot. Please do not steal them less I be forced to use dangerous kung fu moves to kick your ass.**_

**Chapter Title**: I and my Annabel Lee

**A/N**: Haha, do you see a **theme** with the titles of chapters? I just got a book of Poe's poetry and short stories and let me tell ya, I have fallen in _love_ all over again. I have fallen in love with that man's writing, it is **AMAZING**. So you might have to deal with this obsession for a while. **xD** But **ANY**_whosiewhatsits_! I just wanted to thank **KittynJenn,** **Mademoiselle**** Diablerie**, and **Cocoa Jamboree **for reviewing. **:)** You're loverly girls! And you each get _1_ _bajillion_ **niftiness points**! **Cx** Woo!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"**And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.**"

- Annabel Lee by:

Edgar Allan Poe

_**x Several Hours Earlier x**_

"See ya Marty, just gonna put the book back then I'll head to the bar." Eevy waved over her shoulder, the entrance to the museum tempting her.

Martin smiled, "Promise you wont stay late?" he chuckled when he saw her sigh dramatically.

Slumping her arms to her side she swiveled around and met Martin's eyes. She smiled. "I promise."

There was a mutual silence between the two as Eevy gave a lazy salute and walked off. Martin hesitated a moment before turning back to the exit and pushing the glass door open, when it slammed behind him, it seemed to echo ominously as if laughing at him.

It had been seventeen years since Eevy had lost her memory. Martin had been too paranoid to tell her the truth, like Hellboy had suggested they do as soon as they could. Like he demanded they do. Losing track of what was around him, Martin's mind drifted to the 'evening after'.

Hellboy stood, pacing the room. His tail flicked back and forth in angry motions as he walked. Erickson, Abe, Liz and Broom sat watching him with wary eyes, ready for anything he might attempt.

"She's been back there for sixteen hours, when are they gonna tell us anything?!" Hellboy's hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. Broom closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, head resting against the soft fabric. Liz looked down at her small hands, tears forming slightly as she wished her best friend was there to hold her.

"The extent of her injuries were very great Red, it's possible she may be comatose for a few months," he paused, unsure if he should continue, "Perhaps... even years." he managed to choke out. Eevy had been with the Bureau since the beginning, and each person who knew her held her in a special place in their hearts. She was part of the family. No one wanted to see anything happen to her.

Martin emerged from the back room, head hung slightly as he attempted to walk with his regular posture.

Hellboy snapped his gaze over to the man and practically sprinted to him, "So what's up? Is she alright?" Hellboy paused and looked Martin up and down, "Why d'ya have the monkey suit on Marty?"

Martin took in a hissing breath through his nose. "Eevy," he managed before closing his eyes and becoming rigid. "Eevy has amnesia."

"What?" Abe gasped, standing abruptly. Broom's eyes shot open when he heard Martin, but he didn't move from his spot, nor did he say anything.

Liz gasped down a sob, "W-what? No!" She whispered, hands folding themselves over the collar of her dress. "Now how will she remember??" Abe came over to the small girl and wrapped his arms around her, allowing the eleven year old to cry on his shoulder, dampening his thin black shirt.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean? Can't we just remind her of who she is?" Hellboy attempted to grasp why it would be such a big deal that Eve had Amnesia.

"It's not that simple, Hellboy." Martin sighed. "Amnesia is the loss of memories and comprehension of where and who someone is. In this current persona she might not be frightened of... people such as us, but more than likely she'd throw a tantrum if she ever caught sight of us, as is the normal response.

"And if she did behave in such a way to our physical appearance, she might cause a relapse in her already severe wounds. It's just not possible at this current state." Martin clenched his teeth as his muscles tightened. All those years... wasted.

"Besides Hellboy," Abe continued, voice an octave less than happy. "If we were to introduce these memories to Eevy straight-forward, it might cause damage to her already fragile psyche."

"But," Hellboy looked between the two, anger and frustration clear in his stark yellow eyes. "What if she sees her drawings? Won't we have to tell her when she sees the crayons?"

Martin looked down, "I... I don't think she'll ever see her crayons again. Her cerebral cortex has been damaged. Severely. I'll be surprised if she ever finds her way back to her reality." Martin looked down and bit his bottom lip, "Oh god this is my fault." He shuddered.

Hellboy's mouth was a thin line as he attempted to grasp what has been told to him. Looking at the double doors that led down the hallway of the holding centers for the wounded and recovering, Hellboy marched up to them and slammed them open, making his way down the line of doors.

"Hellboy!!" he heard Martin shout after him and footsteps running frantically to catch up with his long strides.

Making it to room 18A, Hellboy opened the door cautiously, seeing Eevy sleeping soundly. Gauze wrapped over her head and neck, and three casts surrounding her right arm and and both of her legs. Her eyes were bruised and she has staples covering gashes all along her face. A tube had been shoved down her throat and three IV bags hung beside her bed; there was a small vase on her bed-side table holding two iris'.

"Oh Eve." Hellboy whispered, walking slowly to the foot of her bed. She looked horrible, so gnarled and beat. She looked like she would break if he even touched her.

He heard a sob from the doorway and knew Liz had followed him. "E-eevy?!" the little girl gasped, running to the woman's side, falling down and laying on Eevy's torso. "Eevy, please wake up! Remember your promise?! Please Eevy!" her lips were curled as tears ran down her chapped cheeks, her nose was runny and her eyes were starting to swell.

But all Hellboy could do was stare at Eevy.

It had taken weeks for Hellboy to go see Eevy again, and when he did, she had been asleep once more, for precaution.

For those weeks, he kept mumbling things to himself, talking about how Eevy would be okay and she'd remember soon enough.

Martin found himself wondering if Hellboy couldn't admit to himself that, that woman in the medical bed was Eevy. Martin wondered if Hellboy would ever admit he was afraid to see Eevy like that, in such a fragile state.

Eevy was a strong woman, not afraid of anything and seemingly invincible. But whenever you see someone like Eevy, strong and courageous, in such a fragile state it always seems to put you back into perspective. Even people like Eevy can still get hurt.

Martin stopped, noticing he had made it to his car as his hand hovered next to the lock, key in hand. Looking back towards the Museum he struggled to feel Eevy's presence.

He smiled. He felt the burning of her energy, bright in the darkness that surrounded everything else. Just like always.

Turning back to his car, Martin unlocked it, willing himself to relax enough to drive to the bar. Then he could relax a bit more with a few glasses of scotch.

Eevy's high-heels clicked against the polished tile as she walked towards the back of the museum that led to the examination room. Smiling to herself she suddenly stopped, hearing a strange sound. Turning, she scanned the area behind her only to find the prehistoric cats exhibit staring back.

Shrugging her shoulders she continued on her way, only to stop once more when she heard a slight scream. Turning back around she scanned the area again, finding an odd light coming from one of the sections of the museum that was supposed to be closed for the night. Slipping off her shoes, she walked over to the area, silently placing her back to the wall a little before the opening to the room.

Taking in a deep breath she glanced into the room and stifled a gasp.

The back of two men faced her while a security woman was held by the throat by one of them. Tears stained her face as she silently sobbed. Eevy clenched her jaw as she watched, too afraid to do anything. Her feet seemed rooted to the ground, unable to do what her mind told her to do. Unable to help, but unable to run.

"P-please," the security woman asked, choking out a sob, "I d-don't know any b-book. P-please let m-me go." She cried as the two men just stared at her.

"Where is _The Book of __Sekhmet_." The voice was cool and harsh, like the sound of one thousand screeching birds. "We will not ask again."

"I don't know! P-Please! Let me g-go!" the woman hiccuped, closing her eyes tightly.

"Useless." the one not holding the woman growled, giving a small nod to his counterpart.

The guard screamed again before the man crushed her neck, silencing her. Blood dripped out of her eyes, like scarlet tears asking Eevy why she had not done anything. Covering her mouth, Eevy turned away from the scene and choked down a cry. Eyes stinging as they fruitlessly attempted to create tears.

"Do you smell that?" Suddenly Eevy stopped breathing, a nervous tingling rose in her gut. Her palms were sweaty as they lay clamped over her mouth.

She could feel a tingle in the back of her mind as she felt them near her, hearing their footsteps echo in the large building.

"Yes, a human."

Eevy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she heard them get closer. _C'mon you stupid feet! Run! Do something!_

"There!"

Suddenly Eevy found herself evading one of the men as they lunged at her.

Dropping her shoes, she clutched her bag to her chest and ran like hell. She felt them follow her, hearing them hissing and breathing behind her. She heard her footsteps as her feet pounded madly against the floor, but the mens footsteps seemed to disappear as they ran after her.

_Damn it all! Maybe I should have just forgotten all about the damn book and just gone to the bar! _

Turning and swerving to avoid on-coming attacks, Eevy managed to make it to her office. _Gotta call Martin! Gotta tell him what's happen-AHH!_

Slamming against a wall, Eevy kicked one of the men roughly in the face as he attempted to grab hold of her leg. Scrambling, she continue towards her office. "You wretch!" she heard one of them shout.

Too frightened to reply with a snarky comment, she jetted into the open door of her office, locking it securely behind her. Slamming her back against the wood, she scanned the room quickly. Grabbing a small bookshelf, she slid it in front of the door.

Holding back a quiet sob she ran over to behind her desk, jumping when she heard them slam against her door. She looked down at her bag that held the book inside it then looked around her desk, opening one of her drawers and pulling back the bottom to show a hidden compartment. Shoving the book in the hidden space, she jumped once more when another bang sounded.

After quickly hiding the book she grabbed the phone. She attempted to calm her shaky hands as she dialed Martin's Cell. _Please pick up, Martin. PLEASE! I'm begging you!_

She heard a cough in the other end of the phone, as well as loud music and laughing. "Heheh! He-hello?"

"Martin!" She cried, hearing the fear in her voice, "Oh thank god, Martin, you have to help! These two guys, they came and killed one of the night guards and started chasing me! They say they're after some book, f-from our new find."

"W-wait, hold on - slow down Eevy. What's going on?"

"These two guys are trying to KILL ME Martin!" She finally yelled into the phone before her scream echoed into the receiver.

Pulling away from the phone, Martin stared at it wide-eyed and slacked jawed. "No." He whispered, trying not to believe it. But after the mechanical voice of a woman telling him to try his call again sounded he yelled in frustration, "No! Why does this happen to her!"

Slamming his head down on the bar table, he cracked the wood. "I have to call Hellboy." He finally hissed. Picking up his phone he quickly shoved thirty bucks onto the bar table and headed for his car, dialing all the way.

"Martin Laurence, code number 348872." He told the machine.

"_Serial number recognized. Connecting to _Tom Manning."

Hellboy turned to Clay with a puzzled look. "What, the alarm busted again?"

"Nope, you got a phone call." Clay mention nonchalantly, walking back towards the door to Hellboy's room.

Hellboy snorted, "From who? The tooth fairy?"

"Close," Clay touched the handle of the door, turning it as he exited the room. "It's from Martin."

Hellboy's teasing face went slack, "Marty-boy?" He whispered. "What they hell does he want with me?" Jumping up he struggled to find his phone that was hiding under piles of comics and dirty socks.

Finally finding it and noticing a red light was beeping 'on line one' he picked up the receiver, pressing the blinking button experimentally.

"...Marty?" He tested.

"_Hellboy! Thank god I got you! Something is wrong!_"

"What's up Marty, what's got your panties in a bunch?"

"_It's Eevy._"

"**(...) the wind came out of the cloud by night,**

**Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.**"

- Annabel Lee By:

Edgar Allan Poe

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N**: _SOOOOOO_! What do you guys think?? I **love** hearing from you guys, so please **review** if you can. **:)** I should have the next part out soon, but _I can't promise anything_. My mum and I are going through a rough patch. **D:** Well, anyways, _**LOVE YOU ALL**_. I hope you continue to read!


End file.
